Off the High Horse and Into High School
by kotoneuchiha
Summary: What happens when Simon Cowel forces One Direction to leave the limelight, and go to a high school in Kentucky.


Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this. This is a "What if One Direction was on the show Glee" fan fiction. I really hope you comment and review! Stay tuned at the end of each chapter for a preview at the next! xoxo

"Paul, I don't know how I feel about this." Harry said uncomfortably as the boys looked out the van's tinted windows. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Let's face it, you boys have been reckless ever since you went number one in England. This is a nice way for you to cool down your jets. We don't want you feeling too high." The body guard replied, and the boys couldn't help put slouch back in their seats.

Yes, they had gotten pretty famous around the world after the release of their single, but why should they give up the fame when they are feeling just a bit cocky. Paul stopped the van in front of a brick school building. It was a public school, the kids in no sort of uniform, the surrounding courtyard not as nicely kept as a private school would have done it.

"Public school?" Harry asked, and Paul nodded his head. "We are going to get mobbed!" The boys looked at their body guard in desperation, and Paul smiled.

"This is America, you aren't big here. You might have one or two girls know who you are, but you shouldn't have any trouble. I mean it is Kentucky, you know what they say about this state." Paul smiled, getting out of the car, and opening the back door for the boys to get out.

"No, what do they say about Kentucky?" Louis asked. Paul smiled.

"It's a hole." The man replied, and he opened the trunk, and handed the boys their back packs. "Follow me." Paul led the boys down the paved walkway, and the boys tensed as they entered the building. There was no mob. Paul smiled back at them, and they stared around them as no one really paid them any attention.

Paul led this into a small office, a lady seated at a cluttered desk, a set of chairs lined up against one of the walls. Two more doors were present, both closed. Though the door was closed, the boys could still hear the conversation from the office as they sat in the seats. "Stay here. Have a good day, I'll be back to get you at three."

After Paul left, the boys couldn't help but hear the conversation that was going on in the other room. "Sir, it is ridiculous that I'm getting in trouble for this!" a muffled girl's voice echoed throughout the office. "Why is it that the cheerleaders get special attention when they put up flash mobs in the cafeteria, and I get a week's detention because I was playing my guitar quietly in the corner?"

"June, you were singing as well! It makes a ruckus!" Principal Powell responded.

"And dancing on tables is not a distraction?" June said in exasperation. The boys heard the principal sigh. All of a sudden the door opened with a loud bang against the wall, and an angry blonde stormed out of his office, snapping the boys out of their state. Principal Powell followed her to the door. "Music is my only chance at a scholarship for college. If I can't play, then I'm just throwing my future away." She frowned, and walked out of the office, Principal Powell lowering his head in exhaustion.

He turned to see the five boys sitting there, their eyes on him. "Sorry about that." he spluttered, and made his way over to the assistant. "Patty, please print out their schedules. I forgot to." Patty nodded to the man, and he scuttled back into his office. They waited for a few minutes, and she handed them their schedules.

"I'll see if I can find someone to show you around during your free period." Patty smiled at them, and the boys nodded. As they were about to leave, a small woman darted into the room, and knocked on Principal Powell's door. They heard him mutter something like "Come in", and she darted into the room, slamming the door behind her.

Patty led them to a room on the far end of the building, and she knocked on the door. "Excuse me, you have some new students." A dapper man had answered the door, his eyes on the boys when Patty was speaking. "Zayn, Niall, Harry, Liam dear. This is your homeroom for the year." Patty smiled at them, and took Louis back down the hallway with her. The man shook their hands, and welcomed them.

"I'm Mr. Green." Mr. Green was a tall man, and had longer ginger locks. He opened the door for them, and the boys entered a messy room, a class of students chatting merrily with each other. Mr. Green made a coughing sound, and the room quieted. "We have four new students with us today. This is Zayn, Harry, Liam, and Niall. They just transferred from England." The boys waved as the man said their names. "I'm actually from England. Good times." The man then continued to talk about this man he met at a café, and how he thought he had stolen how bowler hat. In the meantime, the boys took the only empty seats in room, and the class resumed talking as the man had started reminiscing.

"Does he do that a lot?" Harry asked a girl with long dark hair. She turned to him.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it. At least you didn't have him last year. He talks so much, we barely learned anything."

"Sounds like my kind of teacher." Harry winked, and the girl shook her head at him, a smile on her face. "I'm Harry."

"I know who you are. Not everyone in Kentucky doesn't know what's going on in pop culture. I'm Alyssa." she shook his hand. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Our manager thought it would be good if we were off our high horses for a little while." Harry said drowsily, and Alyssa nodded.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Too much of a good thing can be trouble." A knock was heard at the door, snapping Mr. Green out of his story, and the man answered the door. The small woman from before walked in with Louis, and whispered into Mr. Green's ear.

"Boys, Ms. Valport need to talk to you." Mr. Green called to them, and when the boys stood up, he continued his story. The four boys followed the woman and Louis out into the hallway.

"I know you just came here today, and you probably don't want people to know your famous, but I could really use you help." the woman said bluntly, and the boys watched her in interest. "I'm Ms. Valport, and I'm the glee club teacher here. I've been teaching here for a year, and I had two students. They both graduated. No one finds the performing arts cool here. I could never find a way to approach kids, and tell them that singing is cool."

The boys nodded. "What do you want us to do?" Louis asked, and she smiled at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would join up. You boys have a free period." she looked at them, and the boys could tell she was honest. "Would you mind? It's a lot of fun if we have more people. Plus you guys could still perform without everyone in the world watching you."

The boys looked at each other. "I'm in." Liam smiled, and he put his hand out for her to shake. She hugged him instead. "Boys?"

Each one of them gave in, and Ms. Valport was off her rocker by the time Zayn had thrown in the towel. "Okay, now I have an idea for us to get members. A flashmob."

"_You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough." _The boys entered the cafeteria, the students eating and chatting loudly. Liam stood on one of the tables, as the other boys made their way around the room.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else, but you._" Harry sang, standing on a table full of girls. "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful."_ The boys sang in unison, standing on table tops, the kids watching them in intrigue.

Harry got off the table, and approached Alyssa. He took her hand. "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell."_ he sang slowly, and the girl smiled at him, shaking her head.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful." _They finished the song, and large amount of cheering, hooting, and clapping let off on the room.

"That is just a taste of what you'll get if you join glee club!" Louis smiled, and another round of clapping let off. "Come audition at four tomorrow! Thank you!"

"That was brilliant boys!" Ms. Valport approached them as they walked back from lunch. "I really think kids are going to audition now, thanks to you." she smiled.

"It's almost four; people should be showing up soon!" Ms. Valport cheered happily, sitting at the piano. The boys sat in chairs around the room, watching the door anxiously. They knew she really wanted glee to be successful here, and she wanted it bad.

"Why did you storm into Mr. Powell's office earlier?" Niall asked, and Ms. Valport frowned.

"If we don't place at Regionals, I am fired." she muttered, and the boys sat quietly. A full minute passed before they heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Four girls walked in right on cue, and made their way over to Ms. Valport. One was a lanky girl by the name of Embry. She wore a green sweater, and floral patterned skirt, her ginger curls pulled back into a pony tail. Another was Viola, a girl who wore black and had sleek raven hair. The next two were people the boys had seen before. The first was Alyssa, the nice girl Harry had talked to. The second was the blonde from the office, June.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if we would join." Embry smiled politely, and Ms. Valport shook her head.

"Not at all, all you have to do is sing an audition song." Ms. Valport smiled, and the girls smiled. "Do you want to go first?" Embry nodded, and the three girls that accompanied her took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"_Oh I beg you, can I follow. Oh I ask you why not always. Be the ocean where unravel. Be my only, be the water and I'm wading. You're my river running high, run deep run wild._" Embry took to the center of the room, making flowing water movements with her arms as she sang. "_I I follow, I follow you deep sea baby. I follow you. I I follow, I follow you, dark doom honey. I follow you." _She finished her performance with a bow, and the room let off in clapping.

"Great job, Embry! You are in!" Ms. Valport smiled, and the girl took a seat. Alyssa and Viola stood.

"We prepared a duet, if you don't mind." Alyssa looked to the teacher, and the small woman nodded. "_I'm limited. Just look at me - I'm limited. And just look at you. You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda. So now it's up to you. For both of us. Now it's up to you."_

"_I've heard it said. That people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn. And we are led. To those who help us most to grow. If we let them. And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today. Because I knew you..." _Viola sang. She approached Alyssa. They both clasped hands. "_Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring). As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea). Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped). Halfway through the wood (By a bird in the wood). Who can say if I've been. Changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better._"

The two girls turned to the kids in front of them. "_Because I knew you. I have been changed for good._" They finished, and hugged each other. Everyone clapped loudly. June then made her way to front of the room, pulling a stool from the side, and taking one of the guitars that were placed near the corner of the room.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised. I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._" She strummed her guitar, looking down as the words escaped her lips. "_But darling, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._"

The room clapped, and June snapped out of her haze. "Congrats girls, you all made it." Ms. Valport smiled. "Now, let's rehearse!"

"_Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere._" Liam sang. The group was all dressed in similar clothing, all in jeans and type of red shirt.

"_Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere._" June joined him on stage, and soon they were joined by Embry and Zayn.

"_A singer in a smokey room._" Zayn sang. "_The smell of wine and cheap perfume._" Embry joined him. "_For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on._" the two sang in unison. They were soon joined by the rest of the glee clubbers, all of them belting out the chorus.

"_Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searchin' in the night. Streetlight, people. Livin' just to find emotion. Hidin' somewhere in the night. Don't stop believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight, people. Don't stop believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight, people. Don't stop!_" Ms. Valport clapped from the audience, and the group all hugged each other.

"Okay, let's run it again!"

Thank you for reading. I am definitely going to continue, so I hope everyone enjoys it. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter, and I will be living the list of songs used, as well as a preview for the next chapter.

Songs:

"What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. Sung by One Direction.

"I Follow Rivers" by Lykke Lie. Sung by Embry.

"For Good" from Wicked. Sung by Viola and Alyssa.

"The Only Exception" by Paramore. Sung by June.

"Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. Sung by Liam, June, Embry and Zayn with Choir.

Preview:

1x02: "Attention" Harry makes the moves on Ms. Valport, and Glee gains a new member. Louis and Eleanor seem to be having some trouble, as he is getting some unwanted attention from the ladies.


End file.
